


Sweet lips, tender touches and caring whispers.

by ThunderClanLeader



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Polyamory, Reunions, So that's my warning, honestly lmao, they're still underage in korea i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderClanLeader/pseuds/ThunderClanLeader
Summary: Renjun comes back from a two months trip and Jeno and Jaemin can't wait to see him and show him how much they missed him.





	Sweet lips, tender touches and caring whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> I keep writing bs about the younger members of NCT I'm a disgrace to the fandom.
> 
> So yeah, read at your own risk.
> 
> It's not even that bad tho.

-I'm coming!- Renjun screamed, almost running to the front door of his house.-Stop it I know it's you two!

He heard laughs at the other side of the door and rolled his eyes at both boys antics. 

He knew who were the ones outside, and not just because they had told him they were going to his house, but because it was easy to recognize their voices.

He had just stepped out of the shower, and his hair was still damp, so he ran to the door with the towel still on his hair.

He opened the door, screaming when both of his boyfriends hugged him, making him drop the door keys.

-At least let me close the door!-Renjun struggled to get their arms off of him. He gave both a quick peck, enough for him to be free at least for a few seconds.

He quickly picked his keys up and closed the door. Smiling as he saw his boyfriends kissing slightly. 

He made his way to both boys and snuck up between them, hearing their giggles as they hugged him once more.

-Hey babe.

-How have you been Junie?

Renjun smiles widely, just because having the two by his side makes him really happy.

-I've been okay, you know, my mom now knows we are dating. 

Jaemin eyes widened in shock, and Jeno looked at both boys before taking Renjun hands in his. 

-And?

-She told me she's okay with me having two boyfriends as long as we don't do anything weird when she's in the house.- Renjun smiles, head dropping when he feels the heat on his cheeks because of the memories of his mother giving him the longest of the talks.

-You have an amazing mom I swear.- Jaemin smiles and leans on Jeno's side.

-Well she told me you guys are her favourites so yeah, guess that has something to do. 

-That's good for us.

Jaemin nods at Jeno's words, they lock eyes and suddenly their eyes seem to sparkle.

-Injunie, I love you.

Jaemin steps out of their personal space and Jeno leans closer to the smaller boy, holding him by his waist. 

-I love you too.- Renjun whispers, and when their lips meet he feels his body buzzing with a pleasurable feeling. 

They can feel Jaemin stare on them, so when Renjun starts going soft in his arms Jeno slowly lets go, and before he can complain he has Jaemin standing in front of him. 

Jaemin leaves a peck on his cheek and kisses him slowly, knowing well how to make the other melt in his arms. Jeno takes both their hands in his and rubs circles slowly, not able to stop looking at them. 

Jaemin licks Renjun's lips slightly and a sigh escapes his mouth when he opens his lips and pushes his tongue. 

Renjun thightens the hold on Jeno's hand and a groan leaves the latter's mouth at the sight of his pretty boyfriends kissing like that.

Jaemin bites Renjun carefully, and he steps back, panting just a little, wiping saliva off his mouth. The pink haired boy is just about to say something when Jeno pulls him in and smashes their lips without a warning, not even giving him a chance to take the lead as he pushes his tongue in his mouth opening his eyes just to smirk at Renjun, who is standing next to them with his eyes shiny and hands grabbing the towel in his head with more force than necessary.

Jaemin whimpers, and Jeno let's him go, not without giving him a sweet peck before. 

-So, what are we going to watch tonight?-Jeno asks, ignoring the tingling feeling in his lips.

-First of all, Renjun's hair is still wet.-Jaemin signaled, and Renjun huffed.-So you go upstairs and dry your hair while we get some snacks.

Renjun was about to complain when Jeno grabs the towel on his head and slightly hits his arm with it.

-Fine, okay.

Jeno and Jaemin laughed as the other boy stomped upstairs sulking like a little child.

Renjun sat on his bed, legs crossed as as he dried his hair with a pout, hearing the other two downstairs.

Soon enough he dropped the towel with a sigh, his arms got tired and he was starting to feel sleepy.

Thankfully his boyfriends opened the door, Jaemin left the drinks on the desk in front of the bed and sat on the bed, opening his arms and letting Renjun fall right on top of him. 

Jeno followed suit, sitting in front of Renjun, Jaemin moved the older boy until he was sitting straight again, and let his head rest on his shoulder, giving Jeno a smile. 

Jeno smiled back, feeling the bubbly happiness in his chest as he looked at both boys. Jaemin saw the towel there by their side and grabbed it, making Renjun shiver when he put his hands on his hair and started drying it. 

-That's why you always catch colds.

Renjun pouted at Jeno, Jaemin ruffled his hair,laughing loudly when Jeno leaned forwards to kiss the older and he just leaned back.

-Rude.

Jeno complained, and Renjun kissed his cheek, smiling as he accepted that as an apology.

\- So, how was China?

Renjun eyes lightened up at Jeno's question, and his voice got a tad higher.

-Amazing, Chenle showed me a lot of cool places, and staying with his family was really good. It almost felt like when we were kids.

-Jisung told me Chenle is staying for a few more weeks.- Jaemin commented, throwing the towel at Jeno, threading his fingers through the blonde hair.

Jeno caught the towel in his hands, barely avoiding being hit. Throwing a -not so angry- gaze at Jaemin.

-Yeah, he's staying two more weeks, he's probably coming back before school starts.

Renjun closed his eyes, sighing softly at Jaemin gentle caresses.

Jeno dried the bangs on the front carefully, finally tossing the towel somewhere in the room.

-Jisung is driving me crazy, he's complaining nonstop about Chenle being away. 

Renjun laughed, because Chenle was annoying the shit out of him back in China too.

-They have a thing for each other, they are just trying to play it dumb.

Renjun felt hands in his shoulders, pressing softly here and there, as the hands in his hair moved. 

-Like that's working.-Jaemin laughed, suddenly stopping his hands movements.   
-We acted like that too? 

Jeno laughed at the worried tone in his voice.

-I don't think so, you were pretty straight forward with both of us.- Jeno smiled, reaching out for Jaemin's hand, lacing their fingers.

-You were pretty embarrassing too.- Renjun murmured, feeling sleepy.

Jaemin could have complained, but choose to squeeze Renjun's shoulders a little bit stronger, making him squeal and open his eyes at the surprise. 

-Yah.- Renjun tilted his head back, and Jaemin could feel the sweet scent of the other's conditioner. 

The pink haired boy leaned in, inhaling the sweet scent of fruits in Renjun's hair. The sudden closeness made Renjun flinch, and Jeno leaned in his personal space, enjoying too much the way he seemed so flustered about being between Jaemin and him.

-You smell really good.- Jaemin murmured, taking short breaths, tickling the other's neck. 

Jeno had to resist a smirk, he could see Jaemin eyes, pupils slightly bigger than usual, and he licked his lips in anticipation. Jaemin hands fell all the way down to Renjun's waist, and he looked at Jeno in the eyes, giving him a gaze so intense that said boy shivered a little. 

Jeno threaded his fingers through the blonde hair, making kind of a mess with his hair, making him giggle as he played around with it. Jaemin watched with his head still on the older's shoulder. 

-Your hair is really soft.

It was just a comment, a really sincere one, Jeno was just thinking and suddenly it burst out. Renjun smiled at him, cheeks dusted with a pink color, that went plain red when Jaemin left a kiss on his nape.

-You look really pretty with your blonde hair.

-And you look like a cotton candy with your hair like that.

Jeno laughed, because he had said the same thing when he first dyed his hair.

-You're sweet like that anyway so it suits you. 

Jaemin cheeks heated up, but he smiled at Jeno, seductively enough to make him lean forward to capture his lips in a sweet peck.

Jaemin kissed Renjun's nape again, and started leaving butterfly kisses all along the expanse of the soft skin, reaching for his neck, relishing in the way he tilted his head to the side, one hand griping his thigh and the other on Jeno's shoulder.

-Nana...

Jeno watched as Renjun swallowed, trying to keep his eyes open but closing them a little as Jaemin nibbed on the skin. Jaemin looked at him straight in the eyes, and Jeno couldn't help but to take Renjun hand in his, leaning forward, placing his other hand in one of Jaemin's long legs. He placed small kisses on Renjun's jaw, stopping for a moment to play with his ear, taking notice of his rapid breathing. 

-J-Jen.

Renjun sighed, or more likely gasped at the attention. They would often do that, team up on one of them, and actually he was the one in the middle more often than not, but being two months away from his boyfriends had him more sensible to his touches than what he expected. With Jaemin being a little more aggressive with his skin on the right and Jeno leaving open mouthed kisses on his ear on the left, he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed.

Jaemin hands sneaked under Renjun's shirt, and the little sound that escaped his mouth pushed Jaemin forward. He bit his skin softly, sucking whenever Renjun flinched under his touch. 

Jeno backed away, taking in the scene in front of him. Breathing deeply he leaned in once again, kissing Renjun's jaw and taking his lips sweetly, slowly. He let Renjun take in everything that was happening around him, and when he reciprocated with the same force he licked his lower lip, asking for permission, sliding his tongue in his mouth as soon as his lips parted.

A groan escaped from Jeno, and he got even closer, almost sitting on Renjun's lap, legs in top of Jaemin's. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss even more, drawing a long moan out of Renjun. He reached and griped Jaemin legs, giving a soft squeeze, hearing him groan in response.

Jaemin abandoned the older's skin, licking his lips, admiring the hickeys on the smooth skin. He could see his boyfriends sharing a hungry kiss, tongues lacing, sharing lazy touches. Jeno's hands on his legs made him shiver and he couldn't suppress the gasp that escaped him when Jeno pulled away, groaning as Renjun hands gripped his thighs.

Renjun let his head fall back, leaning on Jaemin's shoulder, but he couldn't quite grasp his breath when Jaemin tilted his head, kissing him, roughly, biting his lips carefully in contrast with the way he kissed him.

Renjun slowly broke the kiss, and leaned his head on Jeno's shoulder, catching his breath.

There wasn't anything to say, the room was filled with the sound of their rapid breathing, the air around them felt hot, warmer.

-Jaemin, Jeno.

Both raised their heads, looking at Renjun who was hiding his face in Jeno's shoulder.

-I love you both, a lot. 

They shared a smile, and Jeno laced his hand with Jaemin's. Slowly Jeno made the older look up, putting a hand in his cheek. His cheeks were red, and his lips a little swollen.

Jaemin kissed his cheek, and Jeno followed suit, making the older cheeks get even more red if that was even possible.

Jaemin giggled, and Renjun hid his face in his hands.

-We love you too Injunie, and we missed you a lot.

Jaemin nodded at Jeno's affirmation, and they stayed a little more time like that, embracing each other, cuddling when Renjun started falling asleep.

In his sleepy state Renjun heard a noise, really faint, but he raised his head a little and listened.

-Something wrong Injunie?- Jeno asked, and Renjun just looked at him with a confused expression.

Renjun looked straight at the door, eyes going bigger at the sudden realization.

-That's- Jaemin started, but got cut off immediately.

-That's my mom... THAT'S MY MOM.

Renjun sprinted to the door, as Jaemin and Jeno stood up, a little nervous.

-Renjun, I'm home!

Renjun swallowed, and tried to fix his clothes and his disheveled hair.

-Son can you come downstairs?

-Can I?- Renjun mumbled, absolutely in panic.

Jaemin couldn't help but laugh out loud at the older's panicked expression.

-Renjun are you with your friends? Are those Jaemin and Jeno?

And at the mention of the other two Renjun just stiffened in his place, not moving an inch.

-Okay come on, let's go.- Jeno opened the door and slightly pushed the older, being followed by Jaemin.

-You don't understand, she's going to give us a talk...the talk.

-I think I can put up with that. 

Renjun frowned, but followed the other two downstairs.

-Boys is nice to see you here!

Both boys greeted Renjun's mom, just a little nervous because they couldn't forget about the fact that she knows they are dating with her son.

-So if you don't mind I want to talk with you three. 

-And if I do mind? 

-Renjun, my son, I love you but there's no choice. 

Renjun complained, and his face reddened considerably when he noticed where his mother was looking at.

He just didn't notice the hickeys. 

Jaemin left a lot of hickeys in his skin. 

-Come on, let's sit down. 

Jaemin had to drag Renjun all the way into the living room, while Jeno talked animatedly with his mother.

Even though it was a pretty embarasing talk, Renjun has missed them too much to genuinely care, not with both boys sitting beside him, hands intertwined as his mother talked non-stop.

Well, it could have been worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I posted this and idk why.
> 
> Guess I like writing about my otps being lovely dovey.
> 
> You can yell at me in the comments.


End file.
